


New To The Force

by JulieNakahara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Hostage Situations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kiddnaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieNakahara/pseuds/JulieNakahara
Summary: I walk in to two men one tall and built with blond hair and blue eyes sitting at a desk. The other was a short but built with rave black hair gray eyes with a pissed off look on his face. “ Hello” i say not know what i just walk into. “(y/n), Nice too meet you. I’m Erwin Smith  “ he extends his hand out  and i shake it  “ The pleasure all mine Mr.Smith “ I smile. “ Erwin fine, This is Levi Ackerman and He will be your new partner on all your cases” he saysOh god no.





	1. Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding to this story. I left this on a back bunner awhile ago cause it wasn't gaining alot attention but I feel like a new direction :)

I walk into the main lobby of my new headquarters. I look around to see if I can find the captain I talk to on the phone. 

Dazed at my new surroundings I bump into someone and fall to the ground. " ow I'm sorry there" I look up at a blond guy medium build. " It's Ok, are you the new girl ?" He ask leading out his hand " yea my name is (y/n)(l/n)" you smile at him. “ Nice to meet you I’m Told, I’ll take you to the captain smith” He says leading the way

we come in front of door toward the wayback of the large room and before Eld goes to nock we hear someone yell “ This is Bullshit Erwin!”. Eld shakes his head “ Brace yourself miss (L/n), Its about to get rough “ he say to me . I wonder what that all about.

He knocks “ captain (y/n)(l/n) is here to see you “ he says while the door still shut and voice comes from the other side “ Good, You can come in” It says. Eld opens the door and lets me in.

I walk in to two men one tall and built with blond hair and blue eyes sitting at a desk. The other was a short but built with rave black hair gray eyes with a pissed off look on his face. “ Hello” i say not know what i just walk into. “(y/n), Nice too meet you. I’m Erwin Smith “ he extends his hand out and i shake it “ The pleasure all mine Mr.Smith “ I smile. “ Erwin fine, This is Levi Ackerman and He will be your new partner on all your cases” he says 

Oh god no. 

“ Erwin we have been through this! I don’t need anyone, I’m fine on my own!” he yells at Erwin. “ We have be through this and I've told you it Policy to have one when you work in a field Levi, So just stop being stubborn and except this. That and order.” He says firmly. Levi clicks his tongue. “ Fine,” he looks at me “ But you better not fuck anything up on any of our cases got that newbie” he hisses at me. Well arent you just the nicest person. “ Well I never “fuck up” anything before so I really don’t think so” I say to his not really caring what he thinks about now having told me that.

“Now that formalities are out of the way you two have to go out right away we just got a new case not to long ago about Homicide, the local police are saying this is a third one in two days “ Erwin says Giving me a file “ The body will be here tomorrow but i want you two at the crime scene to see what you can find. “He gets up “remember Your partners do your best to get along. Levi you drive seeing (y/n) just moved here” he says “tch,great “ he start to walk out of the room “ thank you Erwin, We will do your best” Smile even tho inside Im scream WHY ME! 

We get the parking lot and Levi has a 2009 Black Ford Mustang. We get in and the car has that new car smell “ Did you just get this?” I ask him trying to start a conversation “ No, I've had it for about two years now I just keep it clean “ he say bluntly . Great not only did i get an ass but a clean freak too. that they only way everything could look brand freaking new.

I think to myself what happen so far today. Definitely not what I was looking forward too and unknowing to me things would only get worst


	2. The crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im awear this chapters are shorter than I normal write but stick with me :)

The ride to scene in almost silence. To recap I was in the most horrible situation of having my partner be a short-ass-of-a guy who doesn't even want me here. However seeing I don’t actually know him maybe i can get on his good side somehow….maybe. 

“ So the report says this person has killed 4 people by subjecting them to numerous tortures techniques but the end is always the same.. slitting of the throat.. all of them single women living alone.” I look at levi who has no emotion in his face “ That pretty much it, we can can tell that this person is not alone cause multiple fingerprints were found on every body we have recovered. The only issued is that every fingerprint we find is to mash up to every try to even try to put back together as much as hangi tires, your best bet that one these crimes scene or the people will have something we can work off of and leading to the serial killers.” he tells me and parks the car and unlocks the door.” and that the reality behind these crimes.” I hear him say as i step out of the car.

We were in a urban area and what look like a normal blue collar neighborhood. We walk up to this little house with yellow police tape over. We enter and a cop approaches us seamingly to ask for ID. “I’m Levi and this is ( F/n). We are with the SVU” Levi tells his and he leads up to the basement. 

I grip the file in my hand as we head down the steps.

it looked like nothing I have scene before. There was so much blood.. I Breathe in everything i'm seeing as levi talk to the examiner. “ Zoe, Give me the details on what shit went down here this time?” he asks. She stand and look at him “ always right the point as every I see” she smiles and point to cuts on the body” This is Rachel Everman,New to the area and nurse the the local clink. The scars and cuts marks and painful but not life threatening, it seems she had to go through being burned,cut and other tortures that some of our other have had to go through.” she sigh and look at me “ you must be new , I’m Hangi Zoe” she smiles at me. I’m (F/n)(L/n)”” I say looking around once more “ I can’t believe people like this actual exist, I mean i know they did but..” your voice trails off “ You will get the hang of it newbie” Levi says. Is he trying to comfort me, That's new. 

We spend an hour looking to find anything that might be something to go off of. “ Hey look at this.” I say to levi. In my hand I have letters “ My love, For soon we shall be together. My heart desire nothing more then look into those blue eyes of yours.” I stop and look at Levi “ If I’m right all of your victims up to now have been single living alone right ?” I say “ Yeah.. “ he say “ then whats make this one so special?” I tell him and slip the letter into a plastic bag “ The date is six days before the attack due to what hagi say, She was torture for about 2 days and it took 4 more days for someone to report her missing, So there a two day between this letter and her attack possibly, Not time to figure out if anyone knew her “ lover” “ I smile and levi raises his eyebrows “ I know see why you were at the top of your class Miss ( L/n), where also taking her computer, our computer nerd will scan through it to see if she had any emails with this person”

Me and levi make our way over to where the victim work.We Talk to her Friend Linda. “A boyfriend?, No she didn't have one as far as I know" she tells us. " how was she acting before she went missing ?" Levi asks. " hmm well you know about two week prior she was telling me about some strange guy she met online" she starts " they were scheduled to meet up but she say it didn't turn out they way she hope, figure he fake something on the Internet or something nerds do to make girl go a date, but she drop it and things went back normal till..." Her voice goes quiet. I put my hand on her shoulder " it's ok, thank you for your help and call us if you think of anything else" I hand her the number of our office.

On the car ride back me and levi go over what we know " ok so this victim was single but tried to find a relationship online.. Still don't understand why people do that it stupid" Levi points out I roll my eyes " but now we need that computer ...analysts to look over what website she most likely found this guy off of " I say picking up the phone I plug it into levi speaker so he could hear as well " hello" Erwin picks up " hey Captain Eyebrows we got a lead" Levi blurs out.I sigh as Erwin talks" clever but not original levi, what's the lead " he says. " The victim met someone online before she was attack. We're gonna look over whatever we can find to find out who she met and if he got any links to the other victims " I say. " great work I'll see you both back here soon" he hang up. " Eyebrows? Really? " I look at levi " what there huge. " I roll my eyes once more


	3. Computers

On the ride back to precinct and its just as quiet as the ride up there. Maybe I should make conversation I mean it's not like he all that bad. He is a good cop so maybe… Levi reaches for the radio and I hear Linkin park’s numb start to play but at a volume I  can still talk. “ Man this take me back to junior high. What other bands do like?” I ask him hoping to now have some kinda connection with him. “ I just like them and Les Friction.” he says bluntly. “ Oh cool I've never heard of them, Have you ever seen either of them live?” I say but he just shakes his head..There goes music as a topic

 

We get back and he pulls up and gets out not even waiting for me. I growl a bit at his ignorance but the good in me as it was of not letting tell him what for. When we get to our area levi stop” you go find computer nerd I’m going to talk to Erwin again...I’ll meet you down there.” He walk off before I have a chance to say anything AGAIN. I breathe hard for a moment letting out my anger and when I turn swiftly to walk away I bump hard into some. “Ow… sorry about that” I say rubbing my shoulder. I look up to a familiar face. “ We need to stop slamming into one another” Eld says to me and pulls me up.”haha yea “ I smile at him. You know even though I got paired with the most.. special one.. out of all the them I actually don't think everyone in this place is all the bad to be fair all of them are great people if you look at Hangi,Eld and the captain

 

“ So how working with levi?” he ask. “ to put it word… A royalty pain” I sigh and he laugh at me which I don’t blame him. If I seen someone paired with Levi I’d laugh out of pity.” where is the little guy now?” Eld asks. “ He went to see Erwin, I actually have to go see Armin the Computer analyst … but I don’t where his office is” I say to him.” here I’ll take you down to see him. “ He walks with me behind him.

 

“ you see the basement is divided between Dr.Zoe lab and Dr.Alert.” He tells me.We walk into a room with Computers and technology I've never seen before. I look over and i see a medium height guy with blond hair looking at computer screen. Eld clear his throat and the man looks over “ Oh Eld why are you here?” he asks “ He smiles “ I was helping this lovely Lady to find you” he says and I step forward.” Hello Dr.Alert My names is (F/n, L/n)” I extend my hand out “ Glad to meet you (F/n), And you can just call my Armin like everyone does.” He shakes my hand. “ She work with levi on the Slasher case” Eld says “ Oh is that what we're calling it ? “ I say

 

Levi POV In Erwin office

I come in the slam the door. “ Erwin Why did you have to pair me up?!” I yell at him. “levi we’ve been through this enough haven’t we?” I sit down “ I want a new partner or someone from the old squad not some new chick that comes from nowhere land.” I tell him.” Look everyone have a pair and the only that could handle you was “Her”  and …” He goes quiet for a moment. It show even he still can’t get over it.” look you need to come to face facts that she not coming back.” he tells me but truth is neither of us can.” I can face reality that she not but that damn report that was filed about it.. I will never believe” I sigh and get up. There no way of getting out of but maybe if I… I get up” If a can change your mind on this then I guess there no point to this. However Erwin If I still want a new partner I’ll transfer to get it. I’m sure Nilie would want my help In the FBI.” I threaten. “ Ewin Laugh “ Yes I’m sure he’d take you with open arms. But I don’t think you will do that. (F/n) does come from an almost dangerous city as New york and was top of her class. I don’t think you give her the credit you should.”  “ tch” I open the door with think back to myself “Friendly fire my ass”

 

Reader POV back in Armin office

 

“ you see she was on numerous Online dating websites so it will be awhile before I find the person who she was talking to.” Armin say “ Well can’t you use her email?” I ask and he look confused “ Normal people have things hooked up with an email account so that when they get messages or notification from the website it get sent to their email as a message. there might even be a piece of it we can see without login on to the actual account.” I explain. “ Not bad ( F/n), I’ll look it up as soon as I download the rest of her browser history. They may say just clearing it get rid of stuff but they never meet me “ He smiles “ Good to hear” I write down my number “ here once you find anything let me know so you know who doesn't have to talk to you.” We both laugh. “ Where did you learn about the Email thing?” Eld Asks” Ohh I’m part of things online that do the same thing, And it's a really pain in the ass” I laugh.

 

“Well looks like you found your way here” I hear Levi say walking through the door. “ Yea Thanks for your help by the way” I say sarcastically I tell him.I look at levi and I don’t why but i feel as if he remember something he wish he hadn’t or a bad dream but the little expression i pick that up from faded fast back to his “Normal” self.  “Computer nerd what do we got.” he says rudely to Armin. “ nothing yet sir.I’ll let you know - he look toward me- why don’t you go to hangi lab maybe she will have something for you” he say and I nod. “ well I have to get back to my own work I’ll see you around (F/n) “. As he walks off i notice Levi giving him an odd stare. but It might just be me.

 

“ come on “ levi says as we walk across the hall to Hangis I wonder to myself of what happened to levi last partner for some reason.


End file.
